Succor
by Lizzy Pheonix
Summary: Castiel was recalled to heaven after becoming too invested in his first charge. He was kept in heaven for ten years unable to even look upon the earth before he was considered reformed enough to return and watch over Dean Winchester. Harry/Castiel Slash MOD
1. Chapter 1

**Succor**

**Assistance and support in times of hardship and distress.**

When Dean saw him the first time he didn't give the kid much thought. Just one kid in a crowd in a town overrun by demons. If it weren't for those startling green eyes Dean probably wouldn't have noticed him at all. It's not surprising that as things played out and more townspeople turned against each other that a kid who didn't seem to actually know anybody slipped his mind. Sam saw him while he was working the bar, he looked too young to be there. Sam asked the bartender about him but was told in no uncertain terms to stick to washing glasses. The second time both brothers see him is in a small diner in Canton, Ohio.

He's sitting alone at a table eating a B.L.T. and sipping a soda. His messy black hair falls down over his forehead and his bright green eyes are trained on a newspaper. He's in jeans and a red hoodie, everything about him is normal so neither brother mentions having seen him before. They both know coincidences are unusual in their line of work but not impossible and since their case is turns out to be because of some rogue god both brothers separately conclude that a coincidence is all the kid is.

The third time for both of them was at that Goddamned Supernatural convention. This time neither of them believed it could be a coincidence. The kid seemed to know it too because for the first time instead of looking casual he waved cheerily at them as they started moving toward him. Unfortunately they were cut off by a group of tittering girls who obscured their sight and even though Dean managed to push past them in only a matter of seconds the kid was gone.

The fourth time they saw him was two weeks after Jo and Ellen died, they were on a hunt just to take their minds off it. They spotted the kid just walking down the street as they pulled into town and maybe it was because they were both still grieving but Sam and Dean knew with barely a glance at each other that they were getting to the bottom of that kid right fucking there and now. Dean slowed down the car enough to let Sam out. He trailed the kid as Sam crept closer and when Sam gave the signal Dean pushed open the back door. Before the kid could so much as blink Sam had tackled him and tossed him into the back seat.

"Get off of me you big oaf!" The kid cried struggling against Sam's bulk. Sam had him flattened against the back seat face down. The british accent caught the brother's by surprise but only raised their suspicions about what and who this kid was even further.

"No chance," Dean told him from the front seat as they sped toward their motel. "We know you've been following us or at the very least hanging around anywhere weird shit is going down and you aren't going anywhere until you tell us why."

The kid didn't respond and instead continued to struggle fruitlessly against Sam's bulk. Once they pulled into the motel lot and Dean did a quick scan to ensure no one was watching Sam physically picked the kid up and carried him into the motel room. It was easy to do, the kid was only about 5'4" and so scrawny even Dean would have carried him without much trouble. Not that the kid didn't give him trouble kicking and struggling all the way and with such vehemence Sam was half worried it was a coincidence and they'd just kidnapped a random teenager.

Despite his struggle Sam managed to wrestle the kid into the motel room and drop him on the floor. Dean levelled a gun at his head and any other kid would have frozen cold right there. This one didn't instead he lowered his head and charged Dean like a bull. Now Dean was suspicious of the kid sure but he wasn't so far gone as to fire on an apparently unarmed teenager without some kind of proof that he was evil. He didn't have a problem hitting him however so with no other option he hit the kid hard with the butt of his gun just before impact. The punch made a crunching sound but was enough to throw the kid off course meaning Sam could grab his arms from behind and hold him tight.

"Knock it off!" Sam demanded as the boy continued to kick and struggle.

"If you don't hold still and answer some fucking questions I'm going to hit you again." Dean threatened drawing nearer but rather than responding or obeying the boy leaned back against Sam and delivered a hard kick to Dean's rib cage. Dean let out a bellow like an enraged elephant and threw a haphazard punch that ended up glancing off the kid's jaw. The boy smirked in response but still didn't speak instead using his legs to stomp hard on Sam's foot. Sam yelped and couldn't help but loosen his grip which was all the teenager needed to get free. He made a beeline for the door but Dean tackled him.

"Get his legs," he called to Sam as he wrestled the kids arms behind his back and sat on him. Sam straddled his legs and between the two of them the kid was finally pinned face down to the floor unable to move more than his head.

"Release him!" Cas's voice thundered through the room so rage filled and dangerous that Dean actually flinched. He gave the angel a disgruntled look.

"This kid-"

"Castiel!" Dean was cut off and for a moment he thought it was Sam before his brain processed the British lilt to the word. He glanced down at the kid beneath him, his wide green eyes were practically glowing as he looked up at the angel. Suddenly Sam and Dean were both tossed back by an invisible force and the boy stood dusting off his clothes as if nothing had happened.

"What the-" this time it was Cas who cut Dean off, his eyes entirely focussed on the boy who was now standing before him.

"They told me you died." he said his already gravelly voice rougher than usual. The boy gave a sad wistful kind of smile that Dean thought looked out of place on such a young face.

"I did." He replied his voice soft. For a moment the two just stared at one another as if considering before Cas spoke again.

"You haven't aged." Again the boy smiled.

"And you have, I didn't expect that." his voice was soft, thoughtful and Castiel shifted almost as if he was uncomfortable. He shot a glance at the brother's who were still watching rapt attention. Finally he spoke.

"After my. . .transgression I was called back to heaven. My vessel was allowed to return to his mortal life until he was needed once more."

"Can someone please tell me just what is going on?!" Dean finally demanded tired of the loaded silence that had fallen over the room "Who the hell is this kid?! Why is he following us?! How do you know him CAS?!"

Cas turned to him staring him down with those endless blue eyes of his and Dean fell silent. After a long pause Cas gestured to the boy.

"This is Harry." Before he could say more Harry reached out and grabbed his hand.

"I think we should talk in private." He said and with a loud pop both vanished from the room.

* * *

Author's notes: So. . .I've been wanting to right a longer Harry/Cas pairing ever since I did Locked out of Heaven but wasn't sure quite how. This idea came to me recently and even though I've got lots of other stories in progress I just couldn't resist.

This will line up exactly with HP timeline and takes place in season five of supernatural. Which means it's taking place in 2009 which is 11 years after the battle of Hogwarts.

Please **REVIEW** cause I love them.


	2. Chapter 2

**June 1995**

**Heaven**

"Castiel." Raphael's voice was sharp and demanding. Castiel turned at once to respectfully face his older brother. "You have been called. You will go to Earth to provide succor and support to the boy Harry Potter. He must be reminded of God's love for him so that when the time comes he can fulfill his destiny without faltering."

"I will go at once, what is it you will have me do?" Castiel asked rather eagerly. He had never before been allowed to earth being much younger than most of his brothers and sisters until now he kept to his duties in heaven.

"You will go to him in the form of your vessel. His grief is heavy and his foolish people have left him to his own devices. He must be filled with the light and love of God or he will falter and his people will fall. You will comfort and support him. You will not assist him in the choices he must make. Nor will you make known his destiny to him that information will come to him by God's will and in God's time."

"I understand," Castiel replied bowing his head respectfully to his brother "Thank you for trusting me with such a mission."

Raphael scoffed at him.

"I did not, this mission comes from our father. I do not know why you were chosen for such a vital mission but if you fail you will face our father's wrath." With that Raphael swept away leaving Castiel reeling with the knowledge that his father had specifically chosen him of all his thousands of children to guide this boy.

Balthazar found him some time later still standing where Raphael had left him and still reeling with the weight of the mission he had been given.

"Hello younger brother, I had heard you have a mission to Earth. I don't suppose it's the sort of thing you need to rush about." He said teasingly and Castiel's head snapped up to face his brother and friend.

"You're correct, I should go at once. I just-" Castiel hesitated. "I know our father chose me for this mission because I am the best choice. I do not understand why." Castiel told his brother and Balthazar smiled understandingly.

"It is normal to fear failure. I was terrified when sent down to speak with that little french girl Joan and it was Michael who chose me for that mission. To be chosen by our father, well it is a great honor but I believe I understand. At least as much as any can understand the will of our father." Castiel looked at his brother in surprise.

"I have been watching your charge for some time Castiel, I am not his guardian but just as any mortal with a grand destiny he is fascinating because of it. The boy has suffered greatly he does not need a General Castiel. You of all our siblings have taken to heart God's order to love men as you love him. Some like Raphael view this as a weakness but what young Harry needs from you is love and compassion something that most of us would be unable to give."

**Earth- #4 Privet Drive-2nd Bedroom**

Harry Potter sat alone on his bed with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head resting on top of them. His hands were clenched in tight fists and wrapped around his legs and his body shook as he tried to contain the tears that threatened to spill. He'd kept it together in the days after Cedric's death and Voldemort's return. He'd stayed calm if quiet on the train ride home and in the Dursley's car on the drive back to Surrey but now he was alone and it all seemed to be rushing in on him. Voldemort was back, Cedric was dead and it was all Harry's fault. It was this thought that broke Harry's last bit of strength and his tears began to fall.

"Harry Potter." The soft slightly rough voice was unfamiliar and Harry's head snapped up to face the man who stood before him. He was young, probably in his early twenties and quite slim. The strangers eyes were a vibrant piercing blue. He wore a light blue button up short sleeve shirt and khaki pants. As if to complete the image a pair of aviator sunglasses were perched atop his messy brown hair. Harry quickly wiped the water from his face and glared at the stranger.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" He demanded before a horrifying thought occurred to him "Did Voldemort send you?"

"I am not sent by Voldemort" the man responded his voice strangely even and despite himself Harry found himself relaxing back against the wall.

"Then who are you? What do you want?" Harry asked.

"I am Castiel an Angel of the Lord sent to comfort you in your time of grieving," the man told him. Harry blinked up at him for a long moment before responding.

"Aunt Petunia said God hates freaks like me. I'm not even allowed to go to church." Harry told him "And at school they say God does not exist."

"Both are wrong. God does exist and he loves all of his children. Especially you." Castiel told him. Harry stared at him for a long moment.

"Angel's where aviator glasses?" He asked after a long moment. For the first time Castiel's previously blank face wrinkled in confusion.

"I do not know what Aviator Glasses means but all clothing was chosen by my vessel. He is a man of faith who agreed to allow me to use his body while I walk the earth." Harry couldn't help but smile at this response he gestured for Castiel to lean down and reached out to pluck the glasses from his hair.

"You vessel must be very stylish, my cousin Dudley begged for a pair of these all the way from the train station." Harry told him.

"He can have mine." Castiel responded but Harry shook his head and folded the glasses before tucking them into the pocket of Castiel's slacks.

"Don't worry I'm sure Aunt Petunia will take him to buy some very soon. You keep them. So if you have a vessel does that mean you don't have wings? I thought Angels had wings." As Harry spoke he reached out and tugged Castiel to sit next to him on the bed. Castiel moved stiffly and sat very straight but Harry didn't mind. Something about the man was instantly soothing to his stress blurred mind.

"I do have wings. Would you-" Castiel hesitated before continuing on "Would you like to see them?"

Harry nodded. There was a rustling sound and suddenly Castiel's wings were there. Large and white taking up most of the bed the feathers brushed against Harry's cheek. Harry looked up at the beautiful white feathers in awe and was unable to resist running his fingers along them. Castiel gasped and Harry quickly pulled away his hand.

"I'm sorry! Does it hurt?" He asked worried but Castiel shook his head.

"Forgive me, you startled me. This is my first time on Earth's plane since humanity's creation. No one has ever touched my wings before." Castiel told him sounding apologetic.

"You haven't been on Earth for thousands of years? Does that mean you've never been a guardian angel before?" Harry asked curious. Castiel shook his head.

"No until now my duties have always been in heaven. However I am not your guardian angel, I am hear to offer comfort in your time of distress and to remind you that god loves you."

"Oh does that mean you'll be leaving soon?" Harry asked sadly but again Castiel shook his head.

"I will remain as long as you have need of me." Castiel told him. "I know you were crying when I arrived and have now stopped. Do you feel comforted?"

Harry smiled at him.

"I do but-" he hesitated.

"Ask what you will of me. I am here for you if you have a need I will do all I can to fulfill it." Castiel told him.

"It's just-" Harry blushed "I've been having nightmares anytime I sleep. Can you- Can you maybe stay with me?"

"Of course, but you should sleep. Mortals need sleep." Harry nodded and suddenly lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Castiel. For a moment Castiel hesitated but as he felt Harry stiffen as if to pull away he wrapped his arms around the boy and squeezed gently as he had seen mortals do. The boy sighed and rested his head against Castiel's chest. It was several moments later that Castiel realized he had fallen asleep. Awkwardly Castiel laid back on the bed careful not to jostle the boy in his arms too much.

He lay listening to Harry's even breathing and the beat of his heart as the hours ticked by. Cuddled safe and comforted in Castiel's arms Harry slept peacefully for the first night since Cedric's death.

* * *

Author's notes: I've got such a great response from you all I thought I'd get out the next chapter ASAP! I really hope you enjoy it.

I'm also gonna throw in a warning. While there will be no sex while Harry is still underage this is a romance between Cas and Harry. It will be very innocent at first but if you object to a young Harry being involved with Cas stop now. .

Cas's appearance is based both on the style of the time and also how Misha Collin's looked when he guest starred on Charmed way back in 1999. I'm basing Jimmy's age to line up with Misha which makes Cas's vessel 21 in 1995.

Anyway I've loved all your reviews thus far. Please leave more.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**December-1995-Hogwarts**

As had become his habit Castiel was waiting for Harry when he closed the curtains around his bed. Castiel had kept his word, staying close and offering comfort even when it felt like Harry's life was falling down around his ears. His presence held off the nightmares that once haunted him though they had been replaced by strange and confusing dreams. Harry had asked Castiel about them but Castiel explained that even if he knew he would not tell Harry. His purpose comfort and he could not interfere with Harry's destiny in any way. Harry didn't mind he felt safer and happier in Castiel's arms than anywhere else.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked as Harry pulled the curtains closed around him even though it was hours before he would normally come to bed. Harry shrugged and blushed.

"I kissed Cho Chang." Harry explained quietly.

"Are you in love with her?" Castiel asked. Harry looked at him in surprise.

"No! It was just one kiss!" Harry exclaimed "Why would you think that?"

Castiel shrugged and the action made Harry smile because he knew the angel had picked it up from him. In the months since he'd entered Harry's life he'd been adapting and adopting some more human mannerisms.

"It was my understanding that when humans love each other they express it through kissing and sometimes touching." Castiel explained and Harry nodded.

"Yeah I guess that's true but it's not like a prerequisite. I mean I thought I liked Cho but. . .I dunno maybe I did it wrong." Harry was frowning and Castiel reached out to touch his arm causing Harry to lift his face and look into Castiel's deep blue eyes. Harry caught his breath as he looked up at his angel. His heart was suddenly beating a mile a minute.

"Did you bite her?" Castiel asked eyes narrowed in concern. The tension that had been stretched between them snapped and Harry laughed.

"No of course not! Where do you get these ideas?" Castiel looked abashed.

"It is my understand that kissing involves the pressing together of lips and sometimes a brushing of tongues. I am not sure how you would do it wrong but it seems that biting could have negative consequences." Harry grinned at Castiel shaking his head.

"Oh Cas!" He sighed "I didn't bite her, I don't know what I did wrong. She just kept crying, I didn't use tongue though do you think I should have?"

"I do not think she cried because of your kiss Harry. I believe Ms. Chang is still grieving the loss of Cedric Diggory. I have often observed her crying and have even tried to comfort her with my presence. Unfortunately like most Witches she does not believe in God so my effect on her is very minimal." Harry sighed but nodded as he leaned back on his bed to face Castiel his hands clasped round his knees.

"Yeah that's what Hermione said too." Harry said with a frown his eyes darted to Castiel as a mad idea occurred to him. "I just I wish I knew how. I don't want to embarrass myself."

"There must be some way to learn the details Harry, perhaps a book?" Cas suggested but Harry shook his head.

"No I just need-I wish I could practice you know? Do you know anything about kissing?" He asked darting a hopeful look at the angel but Castiel shook his head.

"Harry I am an angel of God. We do not show affection as mortals do. I have seen it of course but I cannot give you instructions because I have never kissed someone." Cas told him apologetically. Harry bit his lip thoughtfully before looking back up at Cas beseechingly.

"What about Jimmy? You told me once you can access his memories. Has he ever kissed someone?" Harry asked and Castiel nodded.

"He has, I will try to explain it alright?" Harry nodded "First he wet his lips slightly with his tongue." Castiel watched fascinated as Harry's tongue flicked out to do the same. " Then he moved in very close to his girlfriend so his lips were just above her own."

Harry kneeled up and moved closer to Cas. "Like this?" he asked softly and Castiel nodded. Harry's heart was pounding again as he leaned in close to the angel. Castiel opened his mouth as if to continue explaining but Harry cut him off. "Maybe-" he broke off blushing but looked up into Cas's deep blue eyes and gained courage "Maybe you should show me. I've always learned better by doing."

Castiel hesitated as he met wide green eyes.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Castiel told the boy, Harry blinked and Cas saw the hurt register on his face. He tried to explain "I am an angel of God Harry. This is something you should learn with other humans"

"But I don't know any others to practice with." Harry told him his tone breathless "And like you said it's way to show love. You love me don't you?"

Harry's face was suddenly vulnerable his eyes wide and pain filled as he braced for Cas to deny it. Castiel comforted him at once reminding himself that it was his duty to help Harry and comfort him. He did love him and if this is what he needed than Cas could not and would not deny him.

"Of course I love you," Cas assured him and pulling from Jimmy's memory he reached up and caressed Harry's face as his vessel had once done to his distraught girlfriend. Harry's eyes fluttered closed and he leaned forward wetting his lips. Castiel moved to meet him moving his mouth carefully against Harry's the way his vessel had done with his lovers. After several moments Castiel allowed his tongue to dart out and brush against Harry's lips which fell open. Castiel used his tongue to gently caress the inside of Harry's mouth.

They continued for several minutes the sensations Castiel felt were dizzying and Harry seemed equally affected as his hands gripped the front of Castiel's shirt to pull him closer and not let him move away. Eventually Harry pulled back panting and flushed. Castiel thought he looked beautiful with his hair even messier than usual and his eyes sparkling. Harry smiled at him shyly.

"Thank you Castiel. That was amazing." He said softly and Castiel smiled at him.

"I now understand the human motivation to kiss. It is an intoxicating experience. I believe you should not worry about embarrassing yourself the next time you kiss Ms. Chang." For some reason Castiel did not understand Harry frowned but a moment later he nodded and smiled at Cas.

"I'm really tired. Can we lie down now?" He asked the angel and Castiel at once obliged lying on Harry's bed and pulling the boy into his arms.

* * *

Author's notes: Sqeeee first kiss. . .Hope you liked it!

Please review lots! Thanks so much for the reviews you've already give me! I love you all

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4

For a long moment Sam and Dean stood staring at the spot where Cas had disappeared with the kid. Or had the kid disappeared with Cas? Usually Cas moved with a flutter of wings not a loud pop.

"What the hell was that?" Dean demanded but Sam could only shrug.

"I really have no idea but I mean, they clearly knew each other. Maybe they're old friends?" Sam suggested but Dean just scoffed.

"Whatever I'm calling him. CAS! You get your feathery butt down here! CAS!"

* * *

Castiel looked around the small room Harry had apparated them too. It was cozy with floor to ceiling bookshelves and a roaring fireplace. There was a comfortable sofa that looked like a replica of the ones from Gryffindor tower. He turned to Harry who was watching him with wide green eyes.

"This is your home?" He asked and Harry nodded. The fire was flickering in it's grate casting dancing reflections across Harry's pale skin. For a moment all Castiel could do was look at him. He'd never imagined he would get to see Harry again and now he stood before him unchanged, Castiel wanted to savor it. Harry was watching him as well his eyes dancing over Castiel's face and frame with that same look of adoration he had worn the last time Cas had seen him.

Dean's annoyed call broke Cas from the moment and he looked at Harry apologetically.

"Dean is calling me back." Castiel informed him. Harry nodded.

"Dean is your charge?"

"Yes though I often answer to his brother Sam as well." Castiel told him. Harry suddenly looked nervous biting his lip and diverting his eyes in a gesture so familiar it caused an ache in Castiel's chest.

"Are you and Dean close?" Harry asked after a long anxious moment. Castiel nodded.

"Yes, he is a good man and I consider him a friend." Castiel told him Harry's face fell before a smile crept to his cheeks.

"That's good." He spoke softly and for some reason Castiel felt the need to clarify.

"We are not close in the way you and I were close. It is. . .different." A sudden smile appeared on Harry's face and Castiel could not help but smile in return. Dean's calls were becoming increasingly urgent however.

"Dean is very insistent that I return and explain." Castiel informed Harry.

"I understand if you need to go. I'd still like to talk to you if you're willing to return." Harry responded.

"I am not sure what to tell him." Castiel explained after a moment's hesitation. Harry smiled at him.

"Tell him whatever you want Cas." Still Castiel hesitated.

"I want to tell him the truth but I'm not sure what it is." He said finally and Harry looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Castiel shrugged looking awkward and it made Harry want to kiss him but he held back.

"I-I know what it was but many things may change for a human in such a stretch of time." Castiel explained giving giving Harry a questioning look. Harry's face relaxed into a smile.

"Nothing has changed for me Cas, every word I spoke when we last met is as true today as it was then. Many things have changed and I have yet to explain everything that has happened-but how I feel about you remains as it was." Harry looked anxious but Castiel felt a strange warmth in his chest and a rush of what could only be described as relief.

"Alright." He told Harry.

"Alright?" Harry asked as though confused and Castiel nodded.

"I will go and speak with Dean but then I will return to you and we can speak together." Castiel told him. He moved to go but hesitated and turning back to Harry took the steps to close the distance that had stayed between them since Harry had apparated them here. He pulled Harry into his arms and pressed their mouth's together. Harry sighed and relaxed against him. Harry felt so familiar in his arms that for a moment Castiel believed they were back at Hogwarts but Dean's increasingly sharp reprimands pulled him back to himself sooner than he would have liked.

"I will see you." Castiel told Harry taking flight quickly before the sight of Harry blinking up at him breathless and flushed proved too much of a temptation.

* * *

Dean was really starting to get pissed off by the time Castiel reappeared with his usual flutter of wings. He was alone and Dean didn't know whether to be happy or annoyed about that. He went with annoyed.

"Cas! What the hell was that? Who was that kid?" He demanded. Castiel looked at him blandly.

"I told you, that was Harry." He responded as though this should be obvious.

"Is that supposed to mean something to us?" Sam cut in to prevent Dean from acting even more like an idiot.

"Harry is mine. He is no threat to you." Castiel responded.

"Wait-What?" Dean asked in confusion "What do you mean he's yours? Is he an angel?"

Castiel shook his head.

"No he is mine. I have known him and he is not a threat to you or our cause. He may even offer assistance." Castiel responded. Sam caught on first.

"When you say you've known him. . . you don't mean-Not in like the biblical sense right?" Sam asked Castiel nodded.

"Yes that is exactly what I mean."

"Woah!" Dean exclaimed "Woah but Cas he's a dude."

"Was that your transgression?" Sam asked Castiel looked at Sam.

"No, that was-" He hesitated "Something else"

"How did you even meet this kid? When have you even had time?" Dean demanded having got over the whole gender issue.

"He is not a kid. I do not know why he has not aged but it has been over ten years since I saw him last." Castiel replied.

"So you met him ten years ago?" Sam guessed but Castiel shook his head.

"I met him fourteen years ago. He was my charge for a time."

"He was your charge and you slept with him?" Sam asked shocked, that didn't sound like something Cas or any angel would do. Cas nodded, his eyes narrowed in thought.

"The circumstances were complicated. I should go, Harry is waiting for me and we have much to discuss." Before Sam or Dean could voice another objection Cas was gone.

* * *

Harry was seated on the sofa before the fire reading a book when Castiel returned. He seemed to know the moment Castiel arrived and turned to him with a smile.

"That was faster than I expected." Harry told him as Castiel came to sit beside him.

"I did not tell them everything. Only that you are mine and that you are not a threat to them. I trust that is the truth."

"No I'm not a threat to them. Well not really. You must have noticed the change in me." At Harry's words Castiel looked deeper beyond the physical and at once saw the changes Harry referred to. His very Aura was altered.

"Yes I see it but I cannot tell the cause. What has happened to you?" Harry smiled somewhat sadly.

"When I died, I was given the choice to remain dead or to return and finish what I had started. Of course I chose to come back. I had made you a promise after all. After it was over and Voldemort was dead I returned to where we agreed. Instead of finding you, I found death." Harry paused as if lost in memory before taking a breath and continuing on.

"He told me you had been called back to heaven. He explained that he did not know the minds of angels but would be surprised if I were to see you he explained what my choice really meant. It was the Hallows, the wand, the cloak and the ring, you remember. When I chose to come back I chose to overcome death. So I became death's master. I spent the first five years with death, learning my place and my duties. Then I began to work alone," Harry looked up at Castiel "I never forgot you and I had hoped with an eternity to wait that we would meet again."

* * *

Author's note: Hope you liked it! the next round of my fanfiction competition starts in an hour and a half so it will be a few days until your next update

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**June 1996-Hogwarts**

It was early in the morning when Cas woke Harry by gently shaking his shoulder. Harry startled up his face drawn and thin, lately even when he slept he never felt rested. Castiel frowned and gently brushed the hair from Harry's face. Harry blinked up at him, eyes still blurry from sleep.

"I have been called to attend my brother's in heaven. I shall return by nightfall but I will be too far away. Should you call for me I will not hear you." Castiel told him. Harry frowned quickly grabbing his glasses and pushing them on his face to see the Angel better.

"Do you have to go?" He asked keeping his voice low so as not to wake Ron and the others. Castiel nodded.

"I must, but you should not require me. Simply work hard on your exams and I will return before you sleep this night." Suddenly Harry grinned up at him.

"I'm going to need a lot of comfort after having to sit my O.W.L.'s." Castiel smiled softly in response.

"You shall have it. Just stay calm and focus, I have no doubt you will do well." Harry grinned.

"I'll do my best." Harry replied before gaining a sly look "Do I get a kiss goodbye?"

Ever since Cas had taught him to kiss back before Christmas Harry had been taking every chance to make it happen again. He'd convinced Cas it was perfectly innocent to kiss goodbye and this way was able to kiss the angel almost everyday. Harry wasn't sure why it was that kissing Castiel tended to be the highpoint of his days. All he knew was that whenever he felt those soft lips press against his, his whole world shifted and seemed better. Harry knew that the way Cas kissed him was not the traditional goodbye kiss but he wasn't about to mention that to the angel.

"Of course." Castiel replied to Harry's request with a soft smile before leaning down and pressing his lips to the boys. Harry threw his arms around Cas's shoulders as he opened his lips to deepen the kiss. Castiel tightened his arms around the teen pulling him closer in the heat of the kiss before breaking away and stepping back. " I will see you in the evening Harry."

"Yeah, see you." Harry replied breathlessly as he watched Cas disappear with a flutter of wings.

* * *

When Harry came back to himself after his vision of Sirius the first thing he did was call Cas. He got no response and that was when he remembered Cas's words from that morning. Harry was on his own and he would have to rescue Sirius without the Angel's assistance.

* * *

The call of Harry's grief was so sharp and so painful it broke down the barrier of the heaven's. Castiel felt it as almost a physical blow and he immediately turned to his brother, Uriel.

"What has happened?" He demanded and Uriel examined him with cold eyes.

"What needed to happen." Uriel replied "You could not be allowed to interfere but now it is done you may return and provide comfort."

Castiel felt a rush of fury run through him more powerful than anything he'd ever felt but another wave of crushing grief from Harry forced him to turn away and return to earth. He could not leave Harry suffering because he was angry at his brothers. He appeared in what he knew to be the Ministry of Magic to find Harry on the ground with Voldemort speaking through him. Castiel was again startled by the strength of emotion and anger he felt at finding Harry violated in such a way.

Harry's heart and soul were pure, it was an outrage that something as dark and vile as Voldemort should try to inhabit him. Castiel moved at once to Harry's side invisible to all but him and now Voldemort. He saw the Dark Lord's eyes go wide in shock but ignored him as he grasped the boy's hand. His extra presence was enough to help Harry cast the demon out.

Castiel remained at Harry's side as the boy was returned to Hogwarts. He stood quietly by as Harry learned the truth of his fate and as his rage destroyed the headmaster's office. It wasn't until they were alone that Harry finally acknowledged him. Harry turned to Castiel his face still white and streaked with tears and filth.

"Did you know?!" Harry demanded with a choked sob.

"That it was your fate to face Voldemort? Of course." Castiel told him honestly but Harry shook his head.

"No did you know about Sirius? Is that why you left today?" Harry was staring him down with wide accusing eyes but Castiel shook his head.

"No I did not know. But it was why I was called away. It was fate Harry, you could not have stopped it." Harry shook his head.

"Would you have tried?" Harry asked. Castiel opened his mouth to respond but stopped when he realized he wasn't sure. Would he have helped Harry? He looked at the boy his face tear streaked and shaking before reaching out and pulling him into his arms. For a moment Harry struggled against him but Cas did not release him. Finally Harry stopped fighting and let himself relax into Castiel's embrace.

They stood there together for longer than Castiel could have told you. The only sound between them, Harry's shuddering sobs of grief. It was sometime later after Harry had finally surrendered to sleep and Castiel had laid him down on one of the many hospital wing beds that Castiel found that his own cheeks were wet with tears he hadn't realized he could cry.

* * *

**Summer- #4 Privet Drive**

Castiel was worried about Harry. The boy had barely spoken since returning to his relative's house and seemed to spend most of his time lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. On the fourth day of this Castiel came to sit beside him and brushed the boys hair from his face. Harry's eyes flicked over to him before returning to the ceiling.

"Harry," Castiel spoke softly "I am worried for you."

"Why?" Harry asked his tone flat "Worried I won't fulfill my destiny?"

Castiel frowned at Harry's bitter tone and reaching out he tugged Harry's face to look at him directly.

"No Harry, I am worried because I love you and you are in pain. Let me help you." Harry's eyes watered with tears and he threw himself at Cas wrapping his arms around him and burying his head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry Cas! I'm being stupid I just-I miss him so much." Harry's lips against the skin of his neck sent a strange shiver through Castiel but he ignored it as he rubbed soothing circles on Harry's back.

"It is alright to grieve Harry. Just let me help you, Please." Castiel begged and Harry nodded. They stayed like that for several seconds before Harry pulled back and looked at Castiel through red rimmed eyes.

"Does your heart beat?" Harry asked suddenly. Castiel was surprised by the sudden change in subject but nodded.

"My vessel Jimmy's heart still beats within my chest." Castiel told him.

"Can I feel it?" Harry asked shakily Castiel nodded and reached for Harry's hand to place it against his chest but Harry shook his head. "No not like that can you take off your shirt. I want to feel your skin."

Castiel thought this was an odd request but as Harry had not spoke for days he would not deny him this or anything else. Castiel moved quickly to remove his shirt and then lift Harry's hand to his chest. Harry marvelled at the feel of Cas's skin beneath his fingers. He seemed warmer than a normal human and Harry could feel the rapid beat of Castiel's human heart beneath his palm. He held still for a moment before moving to place his head against Castiel's chest to listen to his heart beat. Harry smiled to himself as Castiel's arms came up to wrap around him.

He glanced up at the angel and made one last tentative request. "Can you use your wings? They always make me feel so safe." Castiel didn't answer except to nod and unsheath his wings.

Harry sighed in contentment as he felt the feather wrap around him obscuring the light of the day. His heart still ached anytime his mind wandered to his godfather but safe in Castiel's arms listening to the beat of his heart Harry finally asked the question that had been haunting him since Sirius death.

"Is Sirius in Heaven?" He asked softly and for a long moment Castiel seemed to consider before he answered.

"Yes, Sirius Black had many flaws but he was a good man." Castiel told him and Harry felt himself go almost limp with relief.

"What's it like?"

"Heaven?" Castiel asked and at Harry's nod he began to speak. "It's whatever you would wish it to be. There are many heavens. When I go it is often a beautiful garden but I imagine for Sirius Black it is different."

"If I don't win will I still get to go to heaven?" Harry asked his voice shaking with fear and Castiel's arms tightened around him.

"Of course you are as good and pure as any soul but Harry," he hesitated and Harry looked up to meet those deep blue eyes. "I will do everything I can to ensure you do not die. I promise you."

* * *

Author's notes: Somehow these chapters always come out really short but I feel like this is the best place to leave it.

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Season Five Episode eleven "Sam Interrupted" spoilers ahead **

Sam and Dean had only seen Castiel briefly since the kid had come into the picture. In the weeks after Castiel had told them about Harry they'd seen him only a few times. The meetings were always short and to the point. Castiel always seemed in a hurry and Dean was still on the fence as to how he felt about the recent revelations about Cas. Not that Dean had a problem with whole gay thing per say, so much as that Cas had been involved with a human at all. Not to mention a very young human. He didn't get it and he wondered if somehow the boy had done something to Cas, he was obviously powerful. That though raised the question of how all the other angels had missed it if it were a spell.

Castiel's sudden appearance in the diner where Sam and Dean were eating lunch was understandably shocking. They'd not called for him and he rarely came to see them in public places. Castiel moved toward them with purpose and came to a stop in front of their table looking down at them.

"I have work I must attend to. I will not be able to answer your call but don't worry there will still be someone there to help." Before they could ask who would be there to help Castiel vanished from the restaurant. With no other choice the boys continued with their case and headed to Ketchum, Oklahoma. It wasn't until after they'd checked into Glenwood Springs and completed all their intake exams that they learned what the Angel had meant.

Harry was reclined on one of the sofas in the patient common room. He was dressed in the same white shirt and scrubs the other patients had been assigned. His hair was even more dishevelled than usual, he held a small stuffed animal which he tossed up and down into the air catching it as it fell. Dean scowled heavily and stomped across the room toward Harry. Harry saw him coming and sat up on the sofa crossing his legs under himself as he moved. He cast Dean a warm smile completely ignoring the outrage on the hunters face.

"Hello Dean, Sam good to see you both again." He greeted warmly as if they were running into one another at a shopping mall rather than as inmates in a mental hospital.

"What are you doing here?" Dean demanded grabbing Harry's arm tightly and shaking him. Before Harry could even respond an orderly rushed over and broke Dean's grasp.

"Hey now go easy on Harry, he's just a little guy." the large orderly scolded before sending Harry a gentle smile. Harry grinned brightly at him and waved.

"Thanks Jake but I'm alright really. We all know each other these two are helping to avert the apocalypse. They're just feeling a little threatened because they think they're angel likes me better." The orderly looked at him with sad eyes but nodded.

"Alright man well I'll let you guys get back to saving the world then," before turning a harsh glare on Sam and Dean. "If either of you guys lay a hand on him I will drag you outta here personally."

As soon as the orderly was out of earshot Harry dropped the bright smile into a sort of amused smirk and turned back to Sam and Dean.

"I do so enjoy mental hospitals. It's the only place where I can tell the complete truth." For a moment the brother's could only gape at Harry. Finally Dean seemed to come back to himself and scowled at the other man.

"You didn't explain what the hell you're doing here." He accused gruffly and Harry rolled his eyes.

"That's because it's obvious. Cas asked me to keep an eye on you guys while he's occupied elsewhere. I'm your adult supervision." He told them with a cocky tilt of his head.

"Well how long have you been here?" Sam asked quickly wanting to cut off whatever was about to come out of Dean's mouth. His elder brother looked well and truly pissed off.

"About a week, I'm really liking it they've got all these great pills. Try the blue ones, seriously it will change your perspective on the world." Harry told them earnestly and Sam rolled his eyes as Dean let out a frustrated groan.

"Dude, you've been here a week? Have you been taking happy pills the whole time or do you have something useful to tell us?" Dean demanded and Harry shrugged.

"There's definitely something killing the patients. Something powerful that will strike again quite soon. There's a reaper hanging around here all the time now." Harry told them. Sam caught on first.

"Wait. . you can see a reaper?" He demanded "How is that possible?"

Harry just shrugged.

"I'm a pretty special guy I see lots of things other's miss. Watch out for that nurse Karla though she's a real bitch." He said over his shoulder as he wandered away from them.

Both Sam and Dean watched with curiosity as Harry moved across the room to a table where art supplies were held. As he moved the patients seemed to make a path for him averting their eyes and when he sat at the art table it was immediately abandoned by the others.

"They're all terrified of him." Sam noted in awe. Dean nodded his eyes hard.

"We'll watch him, there's something off about him. I don't trust him."

"No kidding man, they don't call him the Master of Death for nothing." The voice came from behind, Sam and Dean both twisted and found Martin Creaser, their contact watching Harry with apprehension.

"You know him?" Sam asked moving to follow Martin back to his table.

"Nobody can know him," Martin replied anxiously "He's dangerous that's for sure but he showed up long after the Death's started. I don't know why he's here but he's not causing it."

"Any idea what is?" Dean asked directing his attention to the bigger issue. Harry wasn't the one killing these people. He would find out the truth but in the meantime he had work to do.

"No man, but it comes at night. We all hear the screams." Martin told them sounding haunted. Before either man could reply the doctor arrived to summon Martin and Sam to group therapy. Dean scowled when he saw that Harry was allowed to follow them into the session.

* * *

Sam couldn't help but keep an eye on Harry as they all settled into their seats for group therapy. Just as he had on the sofa Harry chose to sit with his legs crossed under him; he sat across from Sam so that they were facing one another. Sam noted the patients on either side of him scooted their chairs as far away as possible from the young looking man. Once they were settled Dr. Fuller opened the session. A patient named Ted immediately wanted to discuss the monster and Sam leaned forward to listen.

Dr. Fuller promptly began to try and close the subject when Harry's hand shot into the air. Dr. Fuller gave him a warm smile.

"Did you have something to add Harry?" The doctor asked kindly and Harry nodded.

"I just wanted to assure Ted and the rest of the group that the monster will be dealt with very soon so they needn't be afraid." Harry announced with a pleased smile. The doctor frowned at him.

"Now Harry I know you're trying to help but there is no monster. I don't want to hear anymore about it." He told the entire group firmly and Ted began to protest.

"I saw the monster! I watched it kill Susan and you!" He turned angry eyes at Harry "Don't think I don't see what you are. You don't care if it kills us all!"

The entire group fell suddenly silent the patients all eyeing Harry with apprehensive eyes as if expecting him to lash out at them. Instead Harry smiled sweetly at Ted.

"But it won't, the Winchesters will stop it." He said and Sam jerked his head to glare at the man but Harry simply sent him a charming wink. Doctor Fuller just sighed.

"Harry we've talked about this, there are no such things as monsters. There are no Winchesters, no apocalypse these are figments of your imagination Harry, nothing more."

* * *

Harry was enjoying the hospital. Except for the part where all the patients were afraid of him. He knew why, as Master of Death is Aura was stained pitch black. It didn't make him a bad person or really change who he was but for perceptive people like seers or the mentally ill it did make him extra scary. Everything else was great though the pills affected him differently than they would an normal person. He was able to experience vivid hallucinations and floaty highs for hours at a time.

He hadn't really wanted to babysit the Winchester's since he doubted their hostility toward him had gone down after their first meeting but he would never say no to Cas. He had resolved to let things play out as if he weren't there unless it looked like a life or death situation. In the meantime he would float and use finger paints or maybe some clay. Since becoming Master Of Death Harry had come to understand the workings of fate a little better. He had to remind himself of this after another patient died on Sam and Dean's watch.

He wanted to help. Really he did and under different circumstances he would have but he knew that some death's happened for a reason. Sure there were people he could save and he did but others like these here had to die. In doing so they would serve a higher purpose in making the world spin the way it was supposed to. So Harry didn't interfere, instead he watched as both Sam and Dean succombed to maddness. If they had come to him for help or been his friends this would have been a harder decision to stick too.

It wasn't until they strapped Sam down after his tantrum that Harry decided he maybe wanted to make sure everything went smoothly. After all Cas would never let it go if Harry allowed his charge to die and Dean would never get over losing Sam. Harry left his room and easily found his way to where Sam was being held. To his surprise he found the wraith already done and Dean unfastening Sam's restraints.

"Well done." He told them smiling both scowled at him.

"Where the hell of you been?" Dean demanded accusingly "I thought you were here to help us!"

"I've been around, doesn't look like you needed my help anyway." Harry replied nudging the dead wraith with his toe.

"Are you crazy? She friggin scrambled our brains!" Dean roared but Harry just shrugged.

"I did tell you she was a bitch. Maybe you should have listened." Before Dean could reply the alarm began to blare and Harry grinned.

"At last something I can help with." And before either man could reply he latched onto them and transported them back to their motel. Rather than hanging around and listening to more complaining Harry left promptly to return to his home.

* * *

Castiel was waiting for him staring heavily into the fire. Harry moved quietly behind him and slipped his arms around the taller Angel's waist. Castiel turned and placed a glancing kiss on his cheek before Harry moved to pull him toward his sofa.

"How did it go?" Harry asked quietly.

"Lucifer continues to advance his agenda. I fear there is not much to be done." Castiel replied solemnly. Harry leaned his head against his lover's shoulder and began to toy with his fingers.

"What about the other thing?" Harry asked and Castiel looked over at him.

"They've no idea I've been in contact with you but it wouldn't matter. I won't let them take you from me again." Castiel told him untangling his fingers from Harry's to caress his face. Harry smiled softly and turned to place a kiss against Castiel's palm.

"The Winchester's don't like me much." Harry told him.

"Give them time, they do not understand your power and so they fear you. Once they know you their minds and hearts will be at peace." Harry considered pointing out that they didn't have much time. With the apocalypse approaching rapidly it was only a matter of time until Lucifer tried to summon Death and learned of Harry's existence. Once that happened Harry would not be able to stay out of the battle any longer. However thinking this made Harry decide there were better things to do than worry and so rather than speak he captured Castiel's mouth in a kiss.

* * *

**Author's notes: Hey all! Sorry about the long delay on the update I got caught up in my twilight crossover and then I got a job. Between the two I've been time crunched and haven't got much done. Hopefully you loved the chapter!**

**Please review excessively I need constant validation! :)**


End file.
